


Espirando

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– эпизодически вдохновлено заявкой «Оставлять струной царапины на её груди. Сцеловывать капли крови с сосков».<br/>– <a href="http://vimeo.com/66618686">ария Клеопатры</a>, которая упоминается в тексте<br/>– пояснение касательно персонажей: Такасуги – Ганнибал, Матако – Франклин, Бансай – Тобиас, Отосэ – тромбонист, Хиджиката – Уилл Грэм. Используются диалоги из исходного сериала.<br/><b>Задание:</b> кроссовер с <a href="http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/?tag=4902371">fandom Hannibal 2013</a>, частичный ретеллинг серий 1x07 «Sorbet» и 1x08 «Fromage»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espirando

**Author's Note:**

> Espirando - «Затухая» (прим.: термин классической музыки).
> 
> в тексте, при наведении на большинство потенциально неизвестных слов, можно увидеть всплывающие примечания; к сожалению, на данном ресурсе для этого нет никаких специальных выделений

A million tears, A trillion times  
I've seen that glaze and glitch in your eyes.  
_This is a trick  
Hello, hello, I know  
What this really is  
I know hello, hello, hello_  
What's the matter with the transformation?  
What you've been practicing for days and nights.  
While I'm watching the creation of this awful creature that no one likes.  
[© ††† (Crosses) - †his Is A †rick](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/crosses/thisisatrick.html)

**Otto.**  
Тонкое горло вибрирует под пальцами. Бансай заглядывает в чужие глаза.  
В глазах тех – страх.  
Он не улыбается, не позволяет ритму измениться ни на миг, отвлечённый, привлечённый лишь заходящимся боем чужого пульса. Ему хочется склониться ниже, скальпелем надрезать кожу, собственными ладонями сломать рёбра, и прижаться губами к влажному, призывно блестящему сердцу.  
Но поддаваться сиюминутным желаниям – всё равно, что импровизировать с классикой, имея целью отыграть её безупречно. Непростительная безвкусица.  
Бансай заглядывает в чужие глаза и видит, как страх медленно сменяется сонной мутью, теряет чёткость.  
Он нежно проводит пальцем по чужим губам и, наконец, позволяет себе лёгкое подобие улыбки, когда на подушечке остаётся след от тёмно-красной помады.  
Взгляд застывает, глаза становятся похожи на поблёскивающие стекляшки. Но это больше не занимает его внимание. Ладонью он смыкает прохладные веки и, наконец, берёт в руки нож.  
У тишины хриплый голос Луи Армстронга.  
Он делает глубокий надрез у ключиц, а затем раскрывает вялый рот и разрезает глотку изнутри, чтобы вскрыть трахею и достать связки. Связки влажные, склизкие от крови, всё ещё тёплые и ему на мгновение хочется вжаться в них лицом, вобрать в себя едкий ритм, сотканный из полумрака и дыма, запаха табака, духов и несмелого, полузабытого возбуждения.  
Наваждение отступает с трудом, но когда он, наконец, берёт в руки гриф виолончели, то разбитый мир, изрезанный в лоскутки нотных грамот, вдруг собирается в единое целое.  
И не фальшивит более ни одной нотой.  
Он хочет сыграть на ней.  
Он хочет создать на ней звук.  
Его собственный звук.

Таково его желание. 

**Nove.**  
Отосэ он встречает одним уютным зимним вечером, когда на освещённую коваными фонарями аллею падают шестиконечные снежинки, гостеприимный симфонический театр – тёмно-сливовые ковры, почерневшее состаренное серебро, – закрывает свои двери, а помпезная мраморная лестница скользит от внезапной влаги. Отосэ вылетает наружу – некогда красивое морщинистое лицо искажено злобой, ей же полыхают глаза, руки нервно лезут в карманы в поисках сигарет, и на мокрых ступенях у неё ожидаемо подламывается каблук.  
Бансай ловит её за секунду до падения – лицо его вежливо и отстранённо, но хватка крепка.  
– Что бы ни случилось, полагаю, это не стоит того, чтобы сломать себе шею, – голос его задумчив, а интонация в конце почти сменяется на вопросительную. Взгляд Отосэ сначала режет, как неловко выпущенная из пальцев струна, но затем смягчается.  
– Ваша правда, – говорит она с едва заметной весёлостью. Голос у неё прокуренно-хриплый; Бансаю вспоминаются джаз и ощущение виниловых пластинок под пальцами. Он сдержанно улыбается и начинает спускаться вниз, не выпуская её локтя. Она принимает его помощь с обыденностью женщины, за которой десятками вьются мужчины, и это ему импонирует. У него, может, и не вполне обычные представления об эстетике и красоте, но вполне обычные – о гордости, достоинстве и умении держать себя.  
И потому в его жестах нет ни капли нетерпения.  
Он спокойно дожидается момента, когда она выуживает пачку из кармана, осторожно забирает у неё зажигалку и помогает прикурить, ладонью закрывая от ветра маленький огонёк. В его ярком свете её глаза кажутся насмешливыми и понимающими, а едкая улыбка неожиданно делает лицо моложе.  
– Спасибо за помощь, – говорит она с ехидцей, затягиваясь. Бансай греется о её тембр, словно о пламя, и чувствует, как пузырится в крови ритм веселья. На языке горчит и пенится вкус шампанского, в ушах – голоса и музыка  Билли Холлидей и Чарли Паркера. – Вот только мне неясно, зачем человеку столь юному и привлекательному, помогать такой старухе как я.  
В её тоне по отношению к себе нет и капли пренебрежения – лишь ленивая констатация факта.  
Ответная усмешка дёргает угол его губ, кривит их в почти улыбку. Он кланяется ей – чинно и вежливо, а затем вновь ловит под локоть. Голос его вплетается в хруст снега под подошвами их сапог и тихими переговорами редких прохожих.  
– Потому что мне это приятно.  
Шаг её не сбивается ни на мгновение. Бансай уверен, что она уже всё поняла.  
– Что ж, эта причина меня устраивает.

**~**

Её кожа – сухая рисовая бумага, но в глазах всё ещё горит жар. Он касается её осторожно, как касался бы старинной вазы или притупившегося клинка, выкованного древними мастерами.  
Как касался бы старинной, почти легендарной скрипки.  
Она замечает это отношение, хмурится, стряхивая с пальцев дрожь предвкушения. Он ловко перехватывает её руки, целует тонкие жилистые запястья. Он совсем не чувствует себя виноватым, но чувствует – восхищённым. Ему хочется ночь напролёт шептать ей: «Мне нравится классика, что звучит в тебе».  
И он шепчет, исступлённо целуя её тело, о том, как сякухачи её ритма сменяется сямисэном, сямисэн резко сменяется банджо, чтобы смениться гулкими барабанами фона и вылиться в воздух волнами саксофона с тонкими нотами виолончели.  
Он ни на секунду не задумывается о том, что она, может быть, не понимает его, но стоны её – несдержанные, хриплые, – звучат удивительно в тон, будто бы она тоже слышит, как-то чувствует ту же мелодию, что ловит в ней он сам.  
В тот раз они расстаются на заснеженной улице, серо-розовой от идущего по пятам рассвета. Она ловко затягивается очередной сигаретой, разбавляя свежий утренний воздух запахом крепкого табака. Он смотрит на её пальцы и некрасивое немолодое лицо и чувствует небывалое, но закономерное удовлетворение.  
Она кивает ему, будто старому знакомому, и уходит прочь, не прощаясь.  
Каждый шаг её хрустит по снегу затихающим перебором гитары.

И ему бесконечно жаль, что так же хорошо она не играет на тромбоне. 

**Uno.**  
Матако лёгкая, как звук флейты, и в то же время удушающе тяжёлая, словно орга́н.  
Сходятся они удивительно быстро. Она очевидно заинтересована им – при его приближении у неё учащается пульс и расширяются зрачки, речь теряет громогласность и чёткость, а попадания в мишень в тире снижаются до четырёх из десяти. Бансай переливает её мелодию из ладони в ладонь, смакует конфетную сладость её странной, почти одержимой влюблённости в собственного психиатра, лязгающую железом резкость ритма обычного, и то, как занимательно дребезжит он в его присутствии, будто не знает, в какую сторону податься. Бывают дни, когда Матако хочет узнать о нём всё – ходит вокруг него, сосредоточенно выполняющего рутинную работу в магазине, словно большая кошка, задаёт вопросы, лукаво посматривает в сторону, ластится к рукам. Бывают дни, когда она задумчива, сосредоточена на чём-то вовне. Ему представляется радио, организованное ассоциацией трагически и невзаимно влюблённых девиц и нескончаемый поток банальных слезливых песен. В такие моменты ему хочется вскрыть ей горло и смотреть, как она будет захлёбываться собственной кровью – плачущая, хрипящая и очень естественная.  
Но чаще они просто гуляют по вечернему городу: она стряхивает с волос быстро тающие снежинки, под ногами превращающиеся в грязное месиво, улыбается ему тепло и чуть смущённо, греет дыханием пальцы – он перехватывает их, и медленно покрывает поцелуями, обводит языком фаланги, заставляя её краснеть и выдёргивать руки. Ему легко с ней – она резка с теми, кто её раздражает, проста до неприличия и неплохо умеет различать его настроения.  
А ещё – с каждым днём она влюбляется в него всё сильнее, и в скором времени потаённое место в её сердце, которое прежде занимал только один человек, он начинает занимать тоже.  
Это не приносит ему ничего, кроме лёгкого удовлетворения и такого же лёгкого, почти невесомого любопытства.  
Однажды он специально не сдерживает слов, выпускает их, словно прикладывая смычок к струнам:  
– Должно быть, он совершенно особенный человек.  
Лицо её застывает, превращаясь в маску, взгляд замирает, обращаясь в себя, а ритм, упавший было ко дну, тут же взмывает вверх.  
– Да, – говорит она осторожно, будто боясь потревожить сама себя. – Он совершенно особенный.  
В голове его невидимый хор отвечает ей  Одой Радости.  
Бансай не знает, что влечёт его к тому, кого он никогда не видел, и никогда бы не узнал, не встреть он Матако одним столь же простым и обыденным вечером, который сводил его со всеми его женщинами и редкими, но оттого лишь более ценными, мужчинами. Он даже не помнит особенно, была это ранняя зима или поздняя осень – в городе шёл не то дождь, не то снег, палые листья липли к мокрому тротуару, холодный ветер забирался под пальто, жалил укусами открытые участки кожи. Она шла откуда-то и куда-то, он тоже откуда-то и куда-то шёл, глядя поверх толпы.  
Возможно, они столкнулись неподалёку от магазина, и она опрокинула на него стаканчик остывшего кофе.  
Возможно, они столкнулись возле библиотеки, и она рассыпала книги. Уронила пакеты с продуктами. Коробку с бесконечными щёточками для чистки оружия.  
А возможно, что-то и вовсе уронил он.  
А возможно, они ехали на соседних местах и она, задремав, уронила голову на его плечо, а он разбудил её лёгким, невесомым прикосновением к щеке, и, услышав – увидев, – как расцветает в ней смущение, нежная, похожая на хрупкие весенние лепестки неловкость, понял, что она та, кто полностью ему подходит.

**~**

Ей нравится просыпаться под звуки его скрипки, хоть она и замечает недовольно, что предпочла бы гитару или, на худой конец, барабаны, но в её недовольстве ему слышится отчётливый страх брошенного ребёнка.  
 _Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Я не хочу, чтобы это когда-то кончалось. Я не хочу снова оказаться один._  
Он не говорит ей: «Всё будет хорошо».  
Он приносит в постель завтраки с небрёжно лежащей у края подноса тёмной розой – он никогда не обрезает им шипы, а она всегда расцарапывает пальцы, словно не замечая, что с каждым разом выходит всё глубже и глубже, – садится поверх вороха одеял и играет ей часами.  
Он знает, что на самом деле она любит классическую музыку. Он также знает, кто ещё её любит.  
Наблюдать человеческие реакции, слыша противоречие в ритме, слыша в ритме небывалые совпадения – это кажется ему игрой.  
Достаточно занимательной, чтобы играть в неё годами.  
Достаточно занимательной, чтобы писать для неё саундтрек.  
Хоть иногда ему и кажется, что текст у этого саундтрека всегда до оскомины одинаков:    
_«Защити меня от моих же желаний»._   


**Due.**  
Звук вторгается в личное пространство, забирается внутрь черепа, сворачивается тугой пружиной внутри. Бансай готов раствориться в ней, слиться, потеряв себя, лишь бы навсегда остаться покачивающимся на мягких волнах. Ему кажется, что никто и никогда не исполнял  арию Клеопатры с такой же страстью, сквозящей в каждой ноте. И то, как она подаётся вперёд, словно бросаясь в бой против тирана, лишь усиливает впечатление, дополняя голос движением, словно придавая движение голосу.  
Но мелкий, настойчивый шум рядом сбивает концентрацию, возвращая к жизни, делая сложное вновь простым, а изумительное досадным.  
Матако шуршит платьем, нервно вытягивает шею, стараясь рассмотреть кого-то в соседнем ряду.  
Бансаю не надо спрашивать, он тоже мог бы увидеть бледный равнодушный профиль и уложенные с нарочитой небрежностью тёмные волосы. Но он не Матако, и музыка волнует его много больше человека, который даже не обращает на них внимания, вплотную занятый наслаждением прекрасным звуком.  
И Бансаю приходит в голову, что искренне разделить такое – куда интимнее любого взгляда или даже касания.  
Поэтому он не говорит ей ни слова, и не подаёт ни знака, полностью потеряв интерес.

**~**

Когда вечер заканчивается, она берёт его под руку и утягивает в водоворот праздной, счастливой толпы, лавируя в ней с упорством человека помешанного. Он не протестует, позволяя себе усмехаться открыто. В атмосфере восторженного возбуждения, царящего вокруг, его усмешку просто принять за улыбку.  
Но тот, кто нужен Матако – тот, кого они ожидаемо находят через пару кругов по залу, – не принимает. Единственный, если не из всех, то из многих. От этого усмешка Бансая лишь становится шире – он чувствует, как покалывает кончики губ.  
Это приносит удовлетворение.  
Большее, чем он ожидал бы ощутить от такой мелочи.  
Впрочем, виной всему, несомненно, тонкий перебор нот – на грани слышимости, улавливаемый лишь отработанной до автоматизма привычкой, – тревожный, колюче-острый, пряно отдающий опасностью. Сладкий, как отравленное вино, и такой же ядовитый.  
Так он звучит, когда доволен, – думается Бансаю; мысль ленива и отвлечённа, лишь заметка, не обязывающая ни к чему больше. – Я хочу узнать, как же он звучит, когда зол.  
Матако улыбается окружающим с нервозностью, сравнительно умело прикрытой её привычной уверенностью, и желанием обладать-заполучить-присвоить.  
– Я одна из его пациентов, – говорит она стоящей рядом немолодой женщине со взглядом светской пираньи. В голосе Матако неуместная гордость, будто бы сам факт их товарно-денежных отношений приближает её к полноценному владению хотя бы частично.  
Ритм Такасуги режет неудовольствием, но неудовольствие не отражается ни во взгляде, ни в сдержанной улыбке. Лицо его и вовсе кажется маской – прекрасной, словно работы венецианских мастеров, но выражающей столь же много, сколь и причудливо разукрашенный кусок гипса.  
Бансаю хочется склониться ближе, ощутить кожей всё то, что слышится ему в отдалении.  
– Вам понравилось представление? – спрашивает Такасуги учтиво, но тон его ни на секунду не подразумевает интерес ответом.  
– Да, – светится Матако. – Я наслаждалась каждой минутой.  
Что-то острое, похожее на раздражение, колет его под язык, и он бархатно замечает:  
– Её глаза так и блуждали. Вы были ей куда интереснее, чем происходящее на сцене.  
В глазах Такасуги предупреждение и самая толика ироничного веселья – едва ли он в свою очередь не чувствовал её настойчивый, заползающий под кожу взгляд, – но ответная реплика не оставляет зазора промедления относительно предыдущей:  
– О, не рассказывайте всё сразу. Оставьте нам что-нибудь для обсуждения на следующей неделе.  
Бансаю хочется склониться ближе, ощутить кожей всё то, что слышится ему в отдалении и рассмотреть получше эту едва заметную, но всё же уловимую схожесть, но Такасуги прощается с ними с неумолимой вежливостью.  
Впрочем, когда ладони соприкасаются в прощальном пожатии, их ритмы совпадают в одной точке, которую в обыденной жизни, не колеблясь, назвали бы узнаванием.  
В ту ночь Бансай почти забывает про приличествующую сдержанность и нежность; он порывист и жаден. Он метит тело под собой так, как хотел бы метить тело иное; сжимает крепко до боли, вбивается всё глубже, всё быстрее, будто желая улететь в космос.  
В космос, в котором не было бы ничего, кроме сплетения всей музыки мира и Такасуги Шинске.

 **Tre.**  
Дверь открывается с едва заметным щелчком.  
– Доброе утро. Входите, пожалуйста.  
Матако приветливо улыбается ему, но в улыбке её натянутость, а в глазах предчувствие скорого разочарования.  
Сев в кресло, она мнётся, то откидываясь на спинку, то наклоняясь ближе, молчит, вздыхает, сплетая пальцы в замок.  
Шинске едва удерживается от того, чтобы не вздохнуть тоже, но тон его не теряет равнодушной врачебной доброжелательности.  
– Хотите обсудить нашу случайную встречу? – спрашивает он безо всякого интереса.  
Матако натужно смеётся – от фальшивости этого звука хочется поморщиться, – и говорит:  
– Она не была совсем случайной. Я вообще-то… подумала, что вы будете там, – признаётся она, но тут же обрывает себя и начинает заверять его с некоторой неуместной горячностью: – Но я не потому туда пришла! Я была там, потому что мне такое нравится. И мне казалось, что… Вам это тоже должно нравиться.  
– Вообще-то так и есть, – замечает Шинске с короткой улыбкой.  
– Я пыталась привлечь ваше внимание, – как будто походя сообщает Матако, но в её тоне короткие гаснущие нотки обвинения.  
– Я знал это, – говорит он без тени сомнения. Её поведение и впрямь сложно было расценить иначе.  
– Я знала, что вы знали, – отвечает она таким тоном, будто бы его раскусила. За это ему слегка хочется вырезать ей язык и приготовить его с ореховым соусом, но он лишь продолжает тонко ей улыбаться, поощряя продолжать глупый самодовольный монолог. – Даже учитывая то, что вы притворялись, будто не знали.  
– Неэтично было бы подойти к пациенту или каким-либо другим образом выказать наши отношения за пределами этой комнаты, пока пациент сам не согласится на это, – объясняет он медленно, словно маленькому ребёнку.  
– Но я совсем не знаю, кто вы за пределами этой комнаты! – восклицает Матако с лёгкой обидой.  
– Я ваш психиатр, – вежливо уведомляет он её, отвлекаясь на то, чтобы заложить перьевую ручку в середину большой кожаной тетради.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы были моим другом!  
– Конечно, хотите. Я знаю о вас так много интимных вещей, – говорит он как само собой разумеющееся.  
– И нам нравится одно и то же, – продолжает она с возмущением и настойчивостью. – Думаю, мы могли бы стать добрыми друзьями. Мне грустно от того, что приходится платить, чтобы увидеть вас.  
Шинске приходит на ум одна крайне очевидная ассоциация, и он сжимает челюсти, чтобы не ухмыльнуться. Он отлично знает, что в полумраке кабинета тени ложатся на его лицо пятнами, скрывая выражение глаз и заставляя лицо выглядеть отвергающим. Ему нравится производимый эффект.  
Матако раздражённо вздыхает и откидывается в кресле, запахивая пиджак на груди. Шинске смотрит на блики света на паркете и неспешно, тягуче произносит, будто бы стараясь вложить эти слова в неё глубже, чем просто в слух.  
– Я источник стабильности и ясности, Матако. Я вам не друг.  
– Я чудесный друг! – отвечает Матако, разводя руки в стороны. Шинске даже не знает, что поражает его больше – её местами отсутствующая логика или несвойственная ей на его сеансах настойчивость. Представление кажется ему в равной степени занимательным и утомительным.  
– Я прошлым вечером слушала Майкла Джексона, – вдруг начинает делиться она. – И ударилась в плач. У меня глаза горят даже сейчас, когда я думаю об этом. Знаете, самое грустное в его смерти заключается в том, что я никогда с ним не встречусь, а будь я его другом, думаю, я… я могла бы… помочь ему спастись от самого себя.  
– А как он в этих фантазиях отвечает на вашу дружбу? – рассудительно осведомляется Шинске, и без того прекрасно зная ответ.  
– Я... просто могу прикоснуться к великому, – признаётся она, наконец.  
Шинске усмехается и садится удобнее, жестом веля ей продолжать. 

**Quattro.**  
Встреча в опере будто бы ускоряет события, заставляет время умирать быстрее – нещадно, неостановимо агонизируя.  
Бансай улыбается таинственно и необычно, получая наслаждение от каждой волны нервной дрожи, пробегающей по телу Матако. Та тянется к нему, сама не понимая, чего хочет больше – сгореть в его пламени, как подсказывает ей тот самый внутренний её изъян, заставляющий интересоваться людьми неподходящими в пару ни ей, ни кому-либо другому, кроме людей таких же, как они сами, или обогреть его пламенем своим, как подсказывают ей данные природой инстинкты.  
Бансай знает, что его устроит любой исход.  
Просто потому что конец определяет он.  
Бансаю нравится смущать и шокировать её, говорить изредка вещи тёмные и страшные, притягивающие людей так же, как видео автокатастроф, которые ежедневно крутят в новостях, или зрелища зверских убийств, растиражированные предприимчивыми кинокомпаниями. Он шепчет ей на ухо, входя в неё с нарочитой медлительностью:  
– Я бы хотел взрезать плоть и вынуть все органы один за другим, перебирая их руками, взвешивая в ладонях. А потом я бы мыл их – неспешно и осторожно, чтобы не повредить, и выкладывал на столе. А они бы блестели под лампами тонкой кожицей, словно глянцевые или фрукты, натёртые воском.  
А заметив в её глазах страх, почти приближенный к дикой животной панике, целует удивительно нежно и смеётся, не изображая, а лишь показывая искреннюю весёлость, и тут же добавляет:  
– Шучу.  
Неожиданность случается, когда Матако вдруг отвечает. Речь её тороплива, а в глазах – угрюмая решимость пополам с мучительной неловкостью, и выглядит так, будто она цитирует кого-то, изображает кого-то, пытаясь вжиться в роль.  
Бансай склоняет голову к плечу и любуется представлением, едва удерживая себя от желания вырезать у неё на лбу копирайт или хотя бы заметить, как отвратительно подходит ей роль психиатра. 

Но он лишь молча любуется неожиданным представлением, стараясь уловить в знакомом подрагивающем голосе чужие, украденные интонации.  
Впрочем, он уверен, что Такасуги никогда не рассказывал ей подобного бреда про падающий самолёт.  
Он обнимает её, целуя в висок – контрольный, – и говорит с ласковой насмешкой:  
– Где ты такого начиталась? – его интонация лишь в последний момент вместо саркастичной становится заинтересованной, и она Матако тут же оживляется, начиная рассказывать про то, как по несколько часов прошедшими вечерами мучила интернет. Бансай не слушает её голос, наслаждаясь звуком её пульса, и размышляя о том, насколько хрупким является человеческое тело.  
Ему становится почти жаль, что Матако не умеет читать мысли. И едва ли когда-нибудь научится. 

**Cinque.**  
– Я обнаружила, что мы сырные друзья, – говорит Матако внезапно, ещё не успев сесть в привычное кресло.  
Шинске недоумённо выгибает бровь.  
– Я видела, как вы покупали сыр, – поясняет она довольно. – Я не поздоровалась, потому что в последний раз, когда я так сделала, вам было очень неудобно.  
Шинске приоткрывает тетрадь с заметками по сеансам и говорит безразлично:  
– Этот город такой маленький.  
– Да, – подтверждает она радостно, наклоняясь и тыча коротко остриженным ногтем ему в колено – это вызывает у него приступ нездорового веселья и желание освежить расхожий низкопробный анекдот про дамские пальчики соответствующим действием. – «У Хосе». Там лучший выбор традиционных сыров в округе.  
В ответ он нацепляет на лицо вежливую улыбку, искренне надеясь, что та будет не слишком похожа на оскал. Впрочем, даже будь она, он бы не сильно расстроился.  
– Сыр – это моя страсть. Никогда о тиромании не слышали?  
– Гадание на сыре, – замечает он с некоторой усталостью.  
– С её помощью я открыла для себя сыры, – делится Матако с улыбкой. – Похоже на волшебный шарик-предсказатель, который можно съесть, – и потом вдруг, без перехода добавляет: – Бансай, он… он не ест молочных продуктов.  
Она отклоняется назад, неосознанно проводит рукой от шеи до низа живота. Такасуги внимательно следит за этим движением, а затем склоняет голову к плечу и улыбается ей уже теплее:  
– Вы жаждете Бансая в сексуальном смысле?  
У Матако расширяются глаза. Ответ выглядит пристойным, но чересчур торопливым.  
– Нет. Боже, нет! Эм… нет, – а потом она спохватывается и выставляет вперёд руку, словно обороняясь. – Не сочтите за защитную реакцию. Я просто, эм… В смысле, не поймите неверно, я пробовала многое, но… он просто не в моём вкусе.  
Это даже не выглядит ложью. Скорее – глупостью. Но Шинске и не думает показывать ей своего отношения.  
– Несмотря на все ваши с Бансаем различия, он вам небезразличен, – говорит он спокойно, делая особое ударение на последнем «не».  
Матако хмурится, закусив губу, но мелко кивает.  
– Он ваш лучший друг, но не наоборот.  
– Когда вы так преподносите, это звучит грустно, – говорит она жалко. Шинске не обращает на это особенного внимания.  
– Вы часто переживаете из-за того, что можете остаться одна?  
Она вздыхает.  
– Я переживаю насчёт боли. Одиночество приходит с… – она замолкает на мгновение, подбирая слова: – Унылой душевной болью. Разве не так?  
– Может приходить, – соглашается он. 

**Sei.**  
В следующий раз она появляется у него в кабинете с очередным хорошим началом.  
– Я очень уважаю вас, – говорит она искренне. – И раз уж мы не можем быть друзьями, или для вас это неудобно, я в итоге обнаружила себя глядящей на моих друзей вашими глазами, представляя, каким бы мог быть ваш диагноз.  
– Так вы стали психоаналитиком? – спрашивает он с интересом. Ответ, впрочем, его разочаровывает.  
– Я стала вами, – говорит она уверенно.  
Шинске едва удерживает выражение лица.  
– И кого же вы анализируете? – спрашивает он вместо этого.  
– Моего друга Бансая, – признаётся Матако со вздохом. Слово «друг», стоящее рядом с этим человеком и произнесённое из её уст, кажется Шинске неумелой и весьма наивной насмешкой, но Матако слишком одержима им, чтобы шутить. Именно поэтому и отрицает упорно иной подтекст в её псевдо-близких отношениях с Бансаем.  
– Я загуглила слово «психопаты», нашла опросники и была немного удивлена, как много совпадений обнаружила.  
– И почему же вы проявили такой интерес к Гуглу? – подводит он ближе, чувствуя, как внутри плещется внезапное и крайне необычное веселье.  
– Он говорит очень мрачные вещи, – признаётся она; Шинске тут же хочется спросить «в какие моменты?», чтобы вновь увидеть на её лице это забавное смущение, но неумелая ложь не представляет для него интереса. – А потом добавляет «шучу!», и весьма часто. Это начало походить на безумие.  
– Психопаты не безумны, – возражает Шинске размеренно. – Они прекрасно знают, что делают, и также прекрасно осознают последствия своих действий.  
– Вы бы поставили кому-то вроде него диагноз «психопат»? – спрашивает она вдруг, и тут же обрывает себя. – Или вам нельзя ставить диагнозы другим людям в моём присутствии? Вы предпочтёте говорить только обо мне?..  
– Вовсе нет, – говорит он, прикрывая глаза. Прорезавшаяся в ней нота нервозности и страха раздражает его так же, как солнечный блик, ложащийся на лицо.  
– Я вас утомила? – подозрительно осведомляется она.  
– Нет, – роняет он, и сам слыша, каким тяжёлым звучит его голос. – Это ваш час, Матако, и мы будем говорить обо всём, о чём вы хотите.  
– Я бы хотела поговорить о Бансае, – решается она. – Может быть, вы помогли бы мне анализировать его…  
– Я не буду анализировать вашего друга, – возражает Шинске. – Я буду анализировать ваше представление о нём, что, поможет вам лучше понять саму себя. Вы можете проецировать на него то, что считаете своими недостатками.  
Матако замирает на мгновение, отводя взгляд на стену, и выглядит порядком испуганной.  
– Это значит, – начинает она несмело, – что я психопат?  
Шинске позволяет улыбке просочиться в выражение глаза.  
– Вы не психопат, – говорит он успокаивающе, и тут же добивает: – Но вас может к ним притягивать.  
Ошеломлённое выражение её лица он находит бесценным.

 **Sette.**  
Их совместные ночи проходят одна за другой – интересные и не слишком, обыденные и дополненные разнообразием, сотканным из его фантазии и её опасливой тяги к экспериментам.  
Он говорит честно:  
– Я не сделаю ничего, чтобы тебе не понравилось, – и имеет в виду именно то, что говорит. Уточнение «сейчас», повисает в воздухе чем-то невесомым и лёгким, как сигаретная дымка или утренний туман.  
Она опасается того, что он говорит, но не боится его самого – глупая – и потому позволяет всё и даже немного больше.  
Он укладывает её на свежие, пахнущие чистотой и горными травами простыни и начинает неспешно стягивать одежду – с неё и с себя. Она рвётся помочь, но он тихо просит её, обжигая дыханием губы:  
– Просто лежи, – и она остаётся лежать, глядя на него из-под ресниц, ожидая худшего и лучшего разом.  
Аккуратно отложив вещи в сторону, он возвращается с двумя крепкими ремнями. Она сводит ноги, упирается затылком в постель – в глазах у неё опаска, но он прекрасно знает, от чего на самом деле дрожит её тело. От чего пульс бьётся пойманной птицей, от чего по коже бегут мурашки, от чего она приоткрывает рот, распахивает веки или сжимает бёдра.  
Он резко нагибается и целует её в коротко стриженный, колющий щёку светлыми волосками лобок. Матако тихо ахает и расслабляет ноги – он тут же скользит ниже, ласкает горячую и влажную плоть, теребит клитор, трахает её языком. Матако то замирает и не дышит, то стонет, обхватывает руками его голову, выгибается, желая не то отдаться, не то сбежать, почти плачет от острого, сводящего с ума наслаждения. Кончает она едва слышным всхлипом, крепко вжав его лицо в свой пах, но Бансай не возражает. Ему нравится её терпкий сладкий вкус, её откровенный бесстыдный жар, то, как широко она раскидывает бёдра, открываясь ему, и то, как долго она приходит в себя после оргазма.  
Он усмехается, подтягиваясь вверх на локтях, целует её затвердевший сосок, вбирает его в рот, чуть прикусывает. Вжимается членом в её промежность, скользит вниз-вверх, удовлетворённый едва слышным ответным стоном, и медленно входит, обводя языком ключицы. Она запрокидывает голову, открывая для поцелуев тёплое беззащитное горло. Бансаю хочется укусить её, сжимать челюсти до тех пор, пока кожа не лопнет, обагряясь солёной кровью, зубами раздирать куски плоти, хрустя зубами о хрящи гортани, добираясь до связок под её истошный крик, сменяющийся задушенным бульканьем.  
Но он лишь мягко мажет губами под подбородком и подбирается выше, подталкивая её к кованой спинке кровати. Она не замечает этого, ритмично двигая бёдрами, ловя его толчки. Он рассеянно смотрит, как напрягается её живот, как подрагивает её грудь при каждом движении, и не чувствует ничего.  
Ритм их секса звучит  Вагенеровским Сном в летнюю ночь, навевая на него лишь скуку.  
Она сама обхватывает металлические прутья руками – тело выгибается натянутой струной, – и когда он привязывает их друг к другу ремнями, про которые она уже успела забыть, потерявшись в простом и безыскусном удовольствии, она даже не возражает.  
– Это будет нечто особенное, – шепчет он ей, обводит языком маленькую ушную раковину, гладит её под рёбрами, заставляя ежиться и нервно смеяться сквозь стон. А ещё не боится его, но уже опасается, и это доставляет ему лёгкое наслаждение, совсем не схожее с удовлетворением базовых потребностей тела.  
Удовлетворением от тесного жара, обхватывающего член, сокращения мышц, гладкости влажной от пота кожи и сладкого запаха чужого возбуждения.  
Совсем, совсем иное наслаждение.  
Струна непривычно ложится в пальцы – не предпочитаемый кетгут, а леска, но один факт – то ли обладания, то ли предвкушения большего, доставляет ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Он покрывает Матако поцелуями – несдержанно, жадно, стремясь поймать особый ритм, готовя её тело к тому, что грядёт. Она извивается, находя это простой вспышкой страсти.  
Что характерно – на необычное, прохладное прикосновение к груди, она не обращает абсолютно никакого внимания.  
Бансай усмехается, обводит языком сосок – три раза по часовой, три раза против, – прежде чем приложить к нему струну и с силой нажать.  
Матако выгибается, вскрикивая от боли, но как только он обхватывает ртом тонкую кровоточащую царапину, её вскрик переходит в стон. Бансай вбирает в себя металлический вкус с такой же жадностью, с которой иной гурман пробует новое изысканное блюдо. А затем отрывается и украшает бледную кожу новой царапиной. И ещё.  
И ещё.  
Он теребит их края языком, расширяет, посасывает, вжимается лицом в горячую плоть. Потом подтягивается выше и целует Матако в губы с такой же жадностью, с какой только что резал её тело.  
Но она лишь чувствует в его рту вкус собственной крови, и несдержанно, сорвано-хрипло стонет в ответ, напоминая ему полумрачные прокуренные залы, тёмно-синий свет и блюз.  
Того, что по вискам у неё текут слёзы, он даже не замечает. 

**Diechi.**  
Бансай питает некую сентиментальную привязанность к местам, в которых встречает своих жертв, но впервые на своей памяти он решает оставить тело там же, где и нашёл его ещё живым. Впрочем, у этого есть причина, как и у всего прочего, и он не склонен ей пренебрегать.  
К тому же, её дело удивительно хорошо смотрится в окружении старых потёртых кресел и исцарапанных выгоревших досок сцены. По сравнению с оперой – хладнокровной, стервозной и стильной, – симфонический театр выглядит, как неизбежно постаревшая кокетка, нелепо кутающаяся в дорогие платья своей молодости, которые более не смотрятся – ни сами по себе, ни на ней, – а если и смотрятся, то ничем иным, как попыткой насильно вернуть себе былое очарование, вместо того, чтобы найти приличествующее возрасту новое.  
Она, конечно, не была такой – не скрывая ни морщин, ни прошедших лет, ни отсутствия ныне когда-то ослепительной красоты, и всё равно смотрясь роскошной и желанной – по меньшей мере, для него. Но они с этим старым, усердно молодящимся театром, смотрятся удивительно едиными и цельными.  
Он в честь этого даже специально подыскивает ей платье цвета тёмной сливы, от чего её вызывающе бледная в посмертии кожа, выглядит землистой и сероватой. Впрочем, приветливо распахнутое горло и гриф виолончели, торчащие изо рта, каким-то неведомым образом отвлекают на себя всё внимание.  
Он проводит пальцем по утолщённым связкам и улыбается.  
Звук в итоге действительно получился хорош. 

Куда лучше того, что при жизни создавала она. 

**Undici.**  
– Вы помните, я упоминала, что Бансай говорит весьма мрачные вещи? – спрашивает Матако тихо и тоже невесело.  
– Я это отметил, – отвечает Шинске, опускаясь в кресло.  
– Он сказал, что хочет вскрыть чью-то глотку и сыграть на ней, как на скрипке, – продолжает она, даже не слыша его слов. – Нашли человека, чья глотка была вскрыта, и на которой сыграли, как на скрипке.  
– То есть, вы считаете, что это он убил ту женщину в симфоническом? – уточняет Шинске равнодушно.  
– Я не знаю! – восклицает она зло. – Я… если так, мне придётся об этом заявить?  
– У вас есть причина так не делать?  
– Что, если я ошиблась? – возражает она с горечью.  
– Что, если вы правы? – спрашивает он в ответ.  
– Я всегда ошибаюсь!.. Я не знаю, зачем бы ему говорить мне что-то в таком роде?  
Шинске с некоторым трудом подавляет в себе желанием поаплодировать ей или, по крайней мере, улыбнуться.  
– И как вы считаете, зачем?  
Матако застывает, делаясь совсем бледной и очень несчастной, но глаза её горят озарением.  
– Потому что он знает, что я расскажу вам, – произносит она. Голос её, впервые за всю историю их знакомства, звучит абсолютно ровно. 

**Dodici.**  
Музыка плетётся тонким кружевом, тает в воздухе, оставляя после себя аромат лимона и полыни. Шинске аккуратно придерживает дверной колокольчик и так и замирает, вслушиваясь.  
Но было бы глупым надеяться, что его шаг, без спроса вплетённый в чужую мелодию, не будет замечен.  
– Вы терапевт Матако, доктор Такасуги, – говорит Бансай безо всякой вопросительной интонации.  
– О, вы Бансай, верно? – произносит Шинске с вежливым удивлением, приличествующим случаю. Кажется, он даже дружелюбно улыбается, но собственные реакции сейчас его не интересуют. – Рад снова вас видеть.  
– Взаимно.  
– Все ваши струны из натуральных элементов, – замечает он.  
– Также у меня есть стальные или полимерные, если вам они по душе, – сообщает Бансай невыразительно.  
Чем больше Шинске смотрит на него, тем больше изумляется увиденному, и тем больше наслаждается им.  
– Я предпочитаю кетгут, – говорит он. – Арфы, струны которых из кетгута, звучат даже спустя 2 000 тысячи лет.  
– Я не слышал звонка, когда вы вошли, – вдруг произносит Бансай с толикой интереса.  
– Не хотел прерывать вашу игру. Эта композиция создана вами?  
– Да, кое-что из того, над чем я работаю. А вы сочиняете музыку?  
Шинске усмехается.  
– Я её открываю. Не могу создать традиционную композицию на инструменте от природы свободной формы.  
– И что же это за инструмент? – спрашивает Бансай, поддерживая игру. Шинске уверен, что увидь его глаза, прочёл бы там одобрение и насмешку.  
–  Терменвокс. Он может воспроизвести любую частоту из своего диапазона. Даже совершенно нетрадиционные ноты.  
– На то же способна скрипка, – возражает Бансай вкрадчиво. – Или тромбон…  
– По-моему, для нас обоих приемлема игра с весьма нетрадиционными нотами, – хмыкает Шинске в ответ.  
Бансай едва заметно склоняет голову в согласии.  
– Я слышал, симфонический театр ищет нового тромбониста, – замечает Шинске с безразличием человека, поддерживающего светскую беседу. Глаз же его испытующе и иронично следит за чужими движениями. Лицо Бансая, в свою очередь, ровным счётом ничего не выражает.  
– Это довершает тот ужас, что произошёл, – отвечает он спокойно.  
– Не совсем. Впрочем, неприятный способ уйти из симфонического, хоть я и не могу перестать думать, что самому оркестру от этого будет только лучше.  
– Или, по крайней мере, секции медных духовых, – замечает Бансай с короткой улыбкой, а затем интересуется:  
– Что заставило вас искать кетгут?  
– Моему клавесину нужны новые струны. Он издаёт ужасные звуки. Возможно, вы сможете помочь?  
Во всей этой ситуации Шинске жаль только одного.  
Того, что он не видит выражения чужих глаз.

 **Tredici.**  
За ужином они много разговаривают, бросаются намёками. Такасуги говорит что-то про винную революцию Вирджинии, а Бансай смотрит на его жилистые запястья, и то как он ловко разливает по бокалам вино. Ему нравится обстановка этого дома – тёмные стены, бледный золотой свет, едва трогающий интимный полумрак. Сочетание классики и современности, необыкновенно удачное, о чём он говорит вслух.  
Хозяина дома комплимент оставляет равнодушным, как, наверняка, оставляет равнодушным почти всё. Бансай смотрит на него почти неотрывно, и отчего-то жалеет, что не захватил с собой ни один из инструментов – сесть в кресло посреди комнаты, предоставив Такасуги остановиться где-то у окна, за которым неспешно падает снег, – будто там не середина марта, а уютный праздный январь, – кажется ему самым верным и естественным, что можно было бы сделать в подобной ситуации.  
На мгновение ему вдруг представляется глубокий, пронзительный звук сямисэна, стук бамбукового фонтана в саду, журчание воды и стрёкот цикад.  
А затем он останавливается на идее скрипки – такой же холодной, и по-холодному уютной, как и весь этот дом.  
Шинске, сидящий напротив, рассеянно улыбается.  
– Прошу прощения за прямолинейность, Бансай, но мне необходимо спросить. Это вы убили ту тромбонистку? – в голосе его ничего, кроме искренней учтивости. Даже интереса.  
Бансай усмехается, склоняя голову к плечу.  
– И вам действительно нужно спрашивать? – уточняет он насмешливо.  
– Нет, – отвечает Такасуги, сосредоточенно укладывая на вилку кусочки кукурузы, и прижимая их ножом. – Просто меняю тему.  
– Матако передала вам моё сообщение, разве не так? – замечает Бансай.  
– Убийство расследуется ФБР, – спокойно говорит тот. – Они найдут вас.  
– И пусть, – безмятежно отвечает Бансай, вызывая у Такасуги лёгкое, судя по приподнятой брови, удивление.  
– Вы хотите быть пойманным? – осведомляется тот светски.  
Бансай улыбается.  
– Я хочу, чтобы они попытались. Они могут прорабатывать меня, поскольку я держу магазин струн. Отправят людей на расследование, и я убью их. А потом найду Матако и убью её тоже. А потом исчезну.  
Такасуги улыбается в ответ, отпивая искрящееся золотое вино из бокала; Бансай смотрит, как дёргается его кадык над тугим воротником ярко-красной рубашки, и никак не может заставить себя отвести взгляд.  
– Не убивайте Матако.  
– Я это планировал, – возражает он размеренно, слегка наклоняясь вперёд. – Вообще-то… я планировал убить вас.  
– Конечно, планировали, – с иронией отвечает Такасуги, нимало не удивлённый. – Я поджар, а кетгут из жил поджарых животных выходит самый крепкий.  
Нет, не только поэтому, – ожесточённо думается Бансаю; дурные мысли, сплетённые с хладнокровным, но всё равно обжигающим ритмом человека напротив, вызывают лихорадку.  
– Что же остановило вас от намерений убить меня? – спрашивает Такасуги без особого любопытства. – Или… не остановило?  
– Я передумал после того, – медленно начинает Бансай, приподнимая голову и глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Как однажды ночью проследовал за вами из города. По пустынной дороге. К стоянке автобусов.  
Ритм взрывается, разлетаясь в стороны прозрачными стеклянными осколками. Бансай видит, как чужой взгляд постепенно становится мёртвым, а на челюстях начинают играть желваки, но это и близко не имеет для него такого же значения, как  токатта и фуга ре минор, впивающиеся в его плоть. Он бы позволил ему сделать себя одной из жертв, если бы Такасуги раскрыл для него всё величие музыки, играющей в нём.  
Определённо позволил бы.  
– Вы безрассудны, Бансай, – в конце концов, разочарованно роняет Такасуги.  
Бансай отклоняется назад – кожу тянет, жжёт ощущением, что осколки, ударившие в него, иллюзорными не были, и просто говорит:  
– Я никому не расскажу, что видел то, что вы делаете. И делаете, к слову, хорошо…  
Такасуги водит перед лицом бокалом вина, собирая воедино букет, и выглядит совершенно безразличным.  
– …поэтому моя безрассудность вас никак не затрагивает.  
– Она затрагивает меня, – возражает он, наконец, отпив. – Потому что внимание вы привлекаете не только к себе.  
Затем он встает, и обходит стол, останавливаясь где-то за спиной Бансая, подле комода. Бансай сидит ровно ещё всего пару мгновений, а потом вздыхает и встаёт тоже.  
Когда Такасуги разворачивается, так и не выпустив из пальцев тонкого бокала, Бансая стоит от него чуть дальше, чем на расстоянии дыхания.  
– Мне бы не помешал друг, – произносит он насмешливо и тихо. – Но ты же точно сейчас откажешь, заявив, что можешь понять желание, но не хочешь иметь дела со мной.  
Такасуги ухмыляется, чуть приподнимая подбородок и отставляя, наконец, в сторону злополучный бокал.  
– Твоя догадливость делает тебе честь.  
– Тогда зачем, – интересуется Бансай шёпотом, который бы стоило назвать интимным, чувствуя, как чужое размеренное дыхание ложится на лицо. – Ты пригласил меня на ужин? Не только же затем, чтобы я починил твой клавесин?  
– О нет, – замечает Такасуги одобрительно, придвигаясь ещё на пару миллиметров ближе. – Я собирался убить тебя.  
Бансай отводит взгляд на тарелки, всё ещё наполненные красиво уложенными блюдами, хоть и так прекрасно знает ответ.  
– Нет, я тебя не отравил, – подтверждает он его догадки. – Я бы никогда не поступил так с едой.  
Взгляд – хоть и единственного глаза, – тяжёлый, и ощутимо давит, но Бансай всё равно двигается ещё ближе, ловит тени в зелёной радужке и золотые искры.  
Когда Такасуги всё-таки целует его – подчиняюще, сильно – Бансай ощущает себя так, будто бы победил, но уже после того, как был побеждён.  
И такая победа совершенно не имеет смысла.  
Ему хочется распять его на своих струнах, ему хочется ощутить его скальпель у себя в подрёберье, ему хочется разделить эту сводящую с ума, горячечную, жестокую, кровавую страсть на двоих хотя бы раз, прежде чем кто-то из них умрёт.  
Ему хочется вплестись своим ритмом в его и остаться так, пока они оба не достигнут оргазма.  
Ему хочется увидеть его без кожи, без мышц, с обнажёнными костями, с кровью, окрашивающей губы в пошло-алый.  
Ему хочется, чтобы чужой член вжался в его пах, а сперма смешалась на коже, искрещенной короткими надрезами скальпеля и тонкими царапинами впивавшихся струн.  
А затем раздаётся звонок в дверь, и ритм из хаоса, страсти и смерти опадает на пол сгнившими прошлогодними листьями.  
– Ждёшь кого-нибудь? – хрипло спрашивает Бансай, прекрасно зная, что упустил свой шанс.  
– Нет, – отвечает Такасуги.  
И идёт открывать. 

Когда они с Хиджикатой возвращаются в столовую, там уже никого нет. 

**Quattordici.**  
Бансай как раз провожает на выход ученицу, когда входная дверь небрежно распахивается, и черноволосый мужчина с усталым взглядом говорит ему вместо приветствия:  
– Спецагент Хиджиката Тоширо, ФБР. Вы владелец?  
– Да, Каваками Бансай, – подтверждает Бансай, чувствуя, как всё внутри застывает в предвкушении. – Я как раз провожаю ученицу, вы позволите на секунду?..  
– Да, конечно, – голос у этого Хиджикаты прокуренный и тоже усталый, но краем сознания Бансай отмечает, что сочетание ему неожиданно нравится. Впрочем, для в скором времени мертвеца, это не имеет большого значения.  
– Адажио на субботу, – говорит он милой четырнадцатилетней девочке по имени Оцу. Оцу кисло улыбается ему краем губ. Он знает, что Оцу обожает музыку в целом и терпеть не может классическую, но ничего не может поделать с несгибаемой волей матери.  
Оцу ему нравится, и он иногда думает, что когда она окончательно повзрослеет, то сможет составить ему или неплохую пару, или неплохой инструмент.  
Но когда дверь со звоном закрывается, подобные вопросы резко перестают его беспокоить, вновь сменяясь предвкушением.  
– Чем я могу помочь? – спрашивает Бансай со всей доброжелательностью, на которую способен.  
– Мы расследуем убийство Тэрады Аяно, – объясняет Хиджиката. – Она…  
– Играла на тромбоне в городском оркестре, – заканчивает Бансай за него. Чрезмерно медленный ход событий его раздражает.  
– Вы знали её? – спрашивает Хиджиката подозрительно.  
– Я знал о ней, – педантично поправляет его Бансай, и тут же поясняет: – Наш город весьма невелик, а сообщество творцов ещё меньше.  
– Именно поэтому мы здесь, – ловко подводит черту Хиджиката.  
– Я слышал, кто-то вскрыл ей глотку и попытался сыграть на ней смычком, – рассказывает Бансай; тон его напоминает тон охочих до сплетен кумушек в супермаркете, и раздражает его самого.  
Но Хиджиката явно цепляется за какое-то слово в его речи – глаза его светлеют и разглаживается морщина на лбу.  
– Почему вы сказали «попытался»? – резко спрашивает он.  
– Струны должны быть подготовлены, – Бансай не смущается ни на секунду. – Нельзя просто раскроить кого-нибудь и подвести смычок к внутренностям, в надежде произвести звук.  
Хиджиката разом скучнеет.  
– Голосовые связки были обработаны химическим путём – так же, как обрабатывают кетгут. Мы утаили эти подробности от прессы.  
– Вы ищете кого-то, кто знает, как производятся струны из кетгута? – уточняет Бансай, послушно играя свою роль.  
– Кто-то приходит на ум? – вкрадчиво интересуется Хиджиката. В его тоне Бансай отчётливо улавливает издёвку.  
– Мои импортированы из Италии, – говорит Бансай, протягивая ему белый моток. – Там лучший кетгут. Секция струнных инструментов нашего оркестра отказывается играть на чём-то ещё.  
– Так аутентичнее, – говорит Хиджиката безо всякого выражения.  
– Более мрачный, более насыщенный звук… Позволяет музыке сказать то, что не могут слова.  
Хиджиката вдруг отвлекается, замирает, глядя в одну точку. Бансаю кажется, что так выглядят люди, видящие то, чего не видят другие.  
Или, быть может, не видящие.  
– Вы это слышали? – спрашивает тот вдруг.  
Стоящий у дверей офицер растерянно пожимает плечами.  
– Я ничего не слышал.  
Бансай молчит и с любопытством наблюдает за тем, как Хиджиката бормочет «Я сейчас» и порывисто покидает дом.  
Игра, тянувшаяся удручающе медленно, в один момент понеслась со скоростью сходящей лавины.  
Убить одного из рассеянных дураков у дверей не составляет никакого труда – Бансаю на миг становится даже скучно, а потом он вспоминает усталые, воспалённые глаза Хиджикаты и его хриплый голос, и чувствует прилив чего-то, похожего на возбуждение.  
А затем спускается в подвал, куда за пару минут до этого услал дурака первого.

**~**

Он прекрасно знает, что может увидеть там сторонний наблюдатель – полумрак, тьма в углах, чужие внутренности, небрежно свисающие с сушки, детали скрипок на заваленном мелочами столе.  
Предвкушение глухо отдаёт в виски, но Бансай неплохо умеет ждать. Почему-то ему кажется, что этот спецагент, несмотря на больной вид, тоже из той породы, которую Такасуги прошлой ночью проницательно назвал «поджарой».  
Лицо второго сержанта встречается с четырьмя металлическими струнами, взрезающими кожу до костей – но Бансаю до этих мелочей дела нет. Но оставляет его там же, где и убил, аккуратно прикрывая тело ширмой. Что-то разумно подсказывает, что за ширму Хиджиката постарается заглянуть обязательно.  
Тот и заглядывает, давая Бансаю достаточно времени для того, чтобы зайти со спины и накинуть ему на шею ещё четыре струны. Но внимание его, очевидно, привлекает какой-то мелкий шум, из-за чего он успевает просунуть туда обе руки, защищая горло, и сделать единственное из того, что он мог бы сделать – выстрелить через плечо в его сторону, в опасной близости от собственного уха.  
К счастью, Бансай уклоняется, и ни одна из пуль, пущенных вслед, не задевает его даже краем.  
Зато на вылет ранит собственная клокочущая злость.  
И остаётся только одно место, которое ему необходимо теперь посетить.  
В ухе звенит, в голове при каждом движении взрывается боль, но Бансай упрямо наклоняет её, чтобы взглянуть на часы.  
Часы показывают час до времени начала сеанса Матако.

 **Quindici.**  
– Вы потеряли ко мне уважение из-за того, что я отказалась заявить на Бансая, так ведь? – спрашивает Матако настойчиво. Бансай слышит её голос из-за двери и усмехается.  
– Заявить на Бансая за что? – спрашивает он насмешливо, заходя внутрь.  
Матако вскакивает, нелепо бормоча:  
– Бансай? – словно в этом есть какой-то вопрос.  
– Матако, – отвечает он ей в тон. – Я пришёл попрощаться.  
– Что значит «попрощаться»? – недоверчиво переспрашивает она.  
Бансаю хочется закатить глаза, но время игр уже прошло.  
– Бог мой, – вдруг говорит она, подходя ближе и замечая тонкую струйку, натёкшую из его уха. – Это твоя кровь?  
– Я только что убил двух человек, – замечает он с лёгким сарказмом, вот только говорит совсем не с ней, хоть на него и не смотрит. – Полиция приходила допросить меня об убийстве.  
Но Матако, судя по всему, была готова к такому ответу.  
– Хорошо, – говорит она, нервно сглатывая, и глядя на него не моргая. – Тебе следует сдаться прямо сейчас.  
Фраза настолько комична, что с удивлением смотрит на неё не только он один, но и Такасуги.  
– Этот самолёт падает, – говорит она резко, обводя руками комнату. – Позволь ему получить управляемый спуск. Мы можем снова поднять тебя в воздух. Реабилитация возможна для всех.  
– Матако, – говорит вдруг Такасуги мягко, но Бансай читает в этой мягкости сдержанное брезгливое раздражение. – Я хочу, чтобы вы ушли сейчас.  
– Оставайся на месте, Матако, – холодно произносит он сам.  
Ритм Такасуги заходится яростью, как и его взгляд. Бансай цепляется за него, как рыба, заглотившая крючок, и больше не может оторваться. Всё, что произносит Матако, больше не имеет никакого значения, как и она сама.  
Никто, кроме него больше не имеет значения.  
Никто.  
– …ты сотворил ужасное, но я знаю, что ты не хотел, – дребезжит нервный женский голос. Бансаю хочется вырвать её язык, но желание это вялое и неоформившееся. Он пришёл сюда убить её, а теперь его снова не интересует ничего, кроме _его_ ритма.  
– …но ты сделал, и теперь ты ничего не сможешь изменить. Единственное, что ты можешь изменить – это будущее. Ты, наверное, испуган, – неверно интерпретирует она его затяжное молчание. – Возможно, чувствуешь себя одиноким.  
– Но я не одинок, – ласково роняет он.  
– Верно! – говорит она с облегчением. – Не произошло ничего такого в наших отношениях, чего бы мы не смогли…  
Бансай смотрит на то, как жилистые руки Такасуги, вчера осторожно расставлявшие тарелки и разливавшие вино, обхватывают шею Матако, резко сворачивая, и думает с какой-то нездоровой весёлостью: «Надеюсь, она счастлива была перед смертью ощутить прикосновения, которых столько добивалась».  
А потом смотрит на Такасуги и рассеянно негодует:  
– Я сам собирался это сделать.  
– Я избавил тебя от необходимости, – с улыбкой говорит тот. В улыбке этой издёвка.  
Бансай хмыкает и отбрасывает в сторону плащ.  
Раскручивая в руке острые металлические струны, он размышляет о том, как сильно хочет, чтобы то, что не могли сказать все слова мира, сказала музыка. За эту малость он готов убить кого угодно – даже его.  
Шинске ухмыляется ему открыто и дерзко, и в ритме его Бансай прекрасно слышит, что это не бравада – ему и впрямь всё равно, что будет, нет дела до оружия в чужой руке или мёртвого тела на своём же полу. Это интригует, это и злит.  
Бансаю хочется эмоций, вновь хочется злости, от которой должны плавиться горы, хочется огня, сотканного виолончелями и скрипками. Хочется продолжить то, что они не успели, но этой надеждой он не хочет делиться даже с собой.  
Они играют друг с другом, как кот с мышью, путаясь и постоянно забывая, кто из них кот, а кто мышь. Даже когда струны обвиваются вокруг руки Такасуги, затягиваются, впиваясь в ткань и кожу под тканью, даже когда тот притягивает его ближе, почти вжимая в себя, или когда они в обнимку катятся по столу, пытаясь перехватить нож, Бансай не чувствует ничего, кроме азарта.  
Он бы хотел обладать им, он бы хотел всё то, от чего отказался вчера, но мелодия чужого сердца больше не изумляет хитросплетением нот. Бансай хочет, силится понять, в чём причина и чего не хватает, чтобы это изменить.  
Отвлекается настолько, что незаметно для самого себя начинает фальшивить.  
А затем Такасуги делает подсечку и ломает ему руку в плече, чтобы тут же прижать его спиной к ней и к полу. Боль отрезвляет, очищает сознание, надламывая ритм пополам, как печенье.  
Бансай слышит тишину и ничего больше.  
Такасуги наклоняется к нему, целует равнодушно приоткрытые губы. А потом тянется куда-то за его голову – Бансаю невольно вспоминается, как совсем недавно он то же самое делал с Матако, – и цепляет пальцами единственную отброшенную в сторону целую струну.  
Бансай чувствуется, как кривятся в усмешке онемевшие от боли губы, а Такасуги в это время аккуратно снимает с него треснувшие очки и заглядывает в глаза.  
– Так и думал, – говорит он со странной, несвойственной ему теплотой, обводя пальцами контур его лица. Прижимается лбом ко лбу, рассматривает зрачок и радужку левого глаза, будто пытается найти что-то, касается языком рта.  
Медленно прижимает струну к его шее и начинает давить.  
– Сы…грай для меня, – тихо просит Бансай, чувствуя нарастающий пульсирующий жар в горле. Такасуги наклоняется, слизывает проступившую кровь и улыбается ему окровавленным ртом – зло и жутко.  
И отвечает:  
– Прости, но ты умрёшь в тишине. 

...но тишина внезапно звучит так же, как  Lacrimosa.


End file.
